Lover
by Anneliza
Summary: Snape is bullied by James and his friends when Francis turns up to save him.
1. Chapter 1

He was trying to slip off the train without being noticed.

Peering around the final corner, he saw no one.

He sighed in relief and started to scoot to freedom.

"There you are, Snivellus."

He froze.

The people he had been trying to avoid had found him.

He turned around and glared up at the group of boys.

"Potter," he snarled.

The lead boy grinned.

"Where are you sneaking off to Snivellus?"

"None of your business, Potter."

James frowned.

"Don't talk to me that way, Snape. I won't stand for it."

Snape was shoved into the wall by one of the boys.

"Black," he said simply. "Of course you'd enforce that git's threat. Lupin is too peaceful and always pretends that he doesn't see this. Pettigrew is too cowardly and only hangs out with you for protection, so that leaves you." He sneered. "And everyone knows that you'd do anything for Potter because you lov-"

SMACK

Snape stared at Black in shock.

He had used his fist to hit him rather than a spell.

Black was furious and he could see the rage in his eyes.

Shape started to feel nervous.

Black saw the fear and it only made him angrier.

He started hitting him over and over again.

The other boys were staring at him in amazement.

Never had he lost his control like this before.

"Padfoot!" James called. "Padfoot, stop it!"

He ran forward and tried to pull Sirius off of Snape.

Snape couldn't move and simply had to take the abuse.

Suddenly Black was gone.

Snape opened his eyes to see a tall man with wavy, blond hair holding the boy up by his shirt collar.

"You will not hurt him! You will leave him alone!"

Snape stood up shakily and stumbled over to the man and grabbed his arm.

"Francis! Francis, stop!"

The man let go of the boy and turned to Snape.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer before scooping him into his arms and climbing off the train.

Most people were already gone, but a handful remained.

Francis pushed his way past them and out of the building.

"Put me down!"

"Non. Not until I know you're okay."

"I'm fine!"

Francis ignored him and kept walking.

He reached his car and deposited Snape on the backseat.

Snape's face was covered in forming bruises and cuts.

Francis ran a hand over the marred face gently with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"What did they do to you, cher?" he whispered sadly.

Snape shrugged.

"Nothing worse than usual. Black just got a little mad and used his hands rather than his wand."

Francis sighed and slid into the front seat.

He started the car.

"Why are you here?"

He looked at the boy in his backseat through his rear-view mirror.

"I came to pick you up," he said in slight surprise. "I thought you wouldn't want to spend your holiday with your parents."

Snape was quiet for a few moments before he said 'thank you'.

"Of course."

They drove in silence for a couple hours until they reached a house.

"Viola," Francis said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Where are we?"

"One of my chateaus. I bought it a few months ago so we wouldn't have to go all the way back to France."

"You bought a house in England?" Snape asked in amazement.

He knew how much Francis hated England.

"Oui. It's for you."

Snape stared at the beautiful building in front of him.

"F-For me?"

"Oui."

"You bought me a house?"

"Bon anniversaire."

Snape sprang forward and hugged Francis tightly.

"Thank you so much," he whispered.

Francis hugged him back.

"You never have to go back to that wretched place again."

"What about my parents?"

"I've already told them and they don't mind."

Snape smiled at him through wet eyes.

"M-Merci. Je t'aime."

"I see you've been practicing your French," Francis noted.

Snape nodded.

"I want to speak to you in your language rather than mine all the time. You made such an effort to learn English so I could make a little effort to learn French."

Francis smiled at him.

"Merci. Shall we go in?"

"O-Oui."

Francis smiled again and picked Snape up again.

"Stop doing this! I can walk perfectly well!"

"I don't want you to get anymore hurt."

Snape blushed slightly.

"I'm fine! Walking won't kill me!"

"I know. But I want to carry you."

Snape stopped complaining and let Francis carry him into the house.

He was carefully set on a couch.

"Wait here."

Francis walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth.

He dampened it before going back to Snape's side.

"I'm going to clean you up and then you can use your magic to heal yourself, d'accord?"

Snape nodded and closed his eyes.

Francis raised the cloth and started wiping the blood away.

When he was done, Snape pulled his wand out and muttered a spell.

Francis watched the boy's face heal and hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Letting you get hurt."

Snape stared at him.

"It's not your fault. They were looking for me and I provoked them."

"Still. I'm supposed to keep you safe. Désolé."

"I don't be sorry. I don't blame you."

"Je t'aime, Severus."

"Je t'aime, Francis."

Francis pulled him close and kissed him.

Snape closed his eyes and kissed back.

They eventually broke apart for air and lay back on the couch.

Francis still held him in his arms and he smiled.

"I wish we were in France though," Snape said suddenly, "I'd feel safer."

"It's going to be fine," Francis whispered back as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm here."

"D'accord."

Snape closed his eyes again and lay against Francis.

They were both completely unaware of the eyes outside the window.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the FrancisxSnape I promised! I wrote it a couple days ago and finally got around to typing it up.<p>

So Snape is in his final year and he's STILL being bullied. Francis is his lover, platonic relationship of course seeing as Snape is only 17, and he protects Snape. Snape loves him dearly for all the affection and time he takes up instead of his parents.

So again, this is based on events from AnimeFest. I was France on the last day and we had a bunch of other people with us, including a Snape. We made a LOT of weird pairings that day. Iggycest, USUK, FrUk, UKFin, and France and Snape. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately Snape's holiday ended in almost no time and he had to go back to school.

Francis drove him back to Kings Cross Station and helped him onto the train.

Before he left, he hugged Snape in a friendly way and whispered, "If something happens or it becomes too much for you, you can always go to la maison. It's yours and I bought it for things like that."

Snape nodded.

"O-Oui. Merci."

Francis pulled back and smiled at him.

"Goodbye Severus," he said seriously. "I hope to see you again sometime." Snape was confused at the sudden change of tone. "For the people who are watching," Francis whispered. "I doubt they would take our relationship well."

Severus blushed.

"Oui. I hope you have a good time in Paris."

"Merci." Francis stepped onto the platform. "Finish the rest of your school year and you'll never have to go back."

At the thought, Snape smiled.

"I will. See you soon."

The doors closed and the train started to move.

"Au revoir mon petit Anglais!" Francis called and waved.

Severus waved back until the train rounded a corner and the Frenchman was lost from view.

Giving a deep sigh, he walked into the compartment he had secured to himself and sat down near the window.

He watched the scenery pass by with a bored expression.

Yawning, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.

He and Francis had been up late the night before exchanging goodbyes and he was exhausted.

It had been at least midnight before they finally fell asleep and waking up at six had not given him much time to sleep.

'I hope he spends the rest of today sleeping,' Severus thought. 'He has to be just as tired as I am.'

His mind started to drift and he wondered what Francis did when he was away.

'Does he have a job? Does he go back to Paris and wish for me to come home? Does he have someone else while I'm away?'

At that, his heart stopped momentarily.

What if Francis only wanted him because he was young and naive?

'Of course he doesn't want you just for that!' a small voice said sternly. 'He loves you. He tells you all the time. Just think of how caring he is with you!'

'Yes but also think of how long you're gone for!' a second voice pointed out. 'How is he supposed to stay abstinent for that long? Whenever you come back, the two of you are fucking like bunnies! A man like him cannot go without sex for months at a time! He HAS to have someone else! Probably several other people! You were just dumb enough to fall for him!'

Severus held his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of everything in his mind.

'No!' he thought desperately. 'He loves me! I know that!'

'He just tells you that! He's probably rich so buying a little shack like the one he got you was nothing! Just a trip to the candy store basically!'

'No! It's not true! I refuse to believe it!'

'Then you're a git who lets himself get roped in by phony smiles and false words! Come on! Look at the truth in front of you! Why would he only have you when he can have so many others! He just likes you for how young you are!'

'Stop it!' he begged. 'Stop it! Please! I can't take it!'

'Own up already! It-!'

His internal ramblings were interrupted by the door to his compartment sliding open.

"Hello Snivellus," Potter said coolly as he lounged in the doorway. "Have a nice holiday?"

Snape nodded, a little confused.

"Y-Yes. Why-?"

"That's good to hear," Potter said to cut him off. "We just came to ask about that man who picked you up. Is he a friend?"

He looked innocently curious and Snape couldn't see any harm in answering.

"Yes. Francis is a good friend of mine. He let me stay with him over the break."

Potter turned to Black and smirked.

Even more confused than ever, Snape tried to figure out the joke.

"So he just took you in to be kind?"

Snape nodded.

"He knew I didn't want to go home."

"There wasn't any ulterior motive? No relationship or anything?"

Snape's eyes widened.

"N-No! None at all!"

"Awful bad stutter you've got there," Black commented. "You've been doing that for a little while now. Any particular reason?"

Snape shook his head wildly.

Black grinned and slid onto the seat next to him.

Biting his lip nervously, Snape tried to back up but hit the window.

His rear landed on the seat and he squeaked.

"Oh, are you hurt?" Black asked in mock empathy. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Did the frog do that to you?"

Anger bubbled up in Snape's chest.

"He's not a frog! And no he didn't!"

"Don't lie to us, Snivellus. We know about your relationship."

Snape's face paled.

"W-What? What relationship?"

He laughed weakly.

Black leaned forward.

"We know he fucked you. We _saw_ you!"

Snape gasped.

"N-NO! No you didn't! We aren't anything!"

Potter raised an eyebrow.

"So he just fucked you as a form of payment? Never knew you were such a whore, Snivellus."

"I'm not!"

"Then why did you two have sex? There must be a reason and you said you two have no relationship."

"We do!" Snape yelled in desperation. "Francis is my boyfriend!"

Potter smirked.

"Thank you for finally telling the truth," Black said. "Your punishment won't be as bad now. But you did lie for a while so you still need some for punishment so…" He turned to look at his best friend.

"Your choice, Padfoot."

Black grinned and turned back to the trapped Snape.

"This will be fun."

Snape's eyes widened immensely and he bit his lip in worry.

* * *

><p>AN:So sorry for not noticing that I put the 1st chapter up twice for months! I don't get alerts when chapters go up or if I get reviews so I had no idea that it was wrong until I randomly checked them.<p>

I finally got around to working on this. It was supposed to be a two-shot but it looks like it's going to go on for a little bit longer...

See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Snape ran off the train as soon as it stopped and passed the coaches, trying hard to keep his tears inside.

'Why? Why did he have to do that?' he thought desperately. 'I told him the truth and he still…he still…'

He put his hands over his face as a few tears slipped out.

Deciding that he wasn't going to make it to the castle, he darted into the woods and sat down against a tree trunk.

He let the tears fall, burying his face in his knees.

If this continued like Potter and Black made it sound like it could, he would never make it through the rest of the school year.

'What do I do? What do I do?'

His tears sped up and he started hiccupping.

'What would Francis say?' the cruel voice asked. 'Will he even want you back after this? His toy is dirty and no amount of washing will clean it!'

Pain clutched his heart with that statement.

'B-But…h-he loves me! A-And I didn't ask for it! I-It w-wasn't consensual!'

'He doesn't care. He just wanted you because you were clean! No one had touched you but him!' The voice seemed to jeer at him. 'Can you still claim that?'

He shook his head violently.

'No! No! Stop it! Please!' He sobbed wildly. 'He loves me! He's the only one that cares about me! I need him!'

'But does he need you?!'

"Stop it!" he screamed, covering his ears, and several birds flew away in distress.

"Severus?"

He looked up, tears still running down his face, and struggled to recognize the person in front of him.

"L-Lily?" he croaked.

The girl nodded and knelt down next him, taking his hand gently.

"I noticed that you never came to dinner so I came to find you. What's wrong?"

Snape looked away.

"Nothing…"

Lily didn't believe him.

"Severus, it's the middle of the night and it's snowing. Not likely to be walking out here. Your eyes are all red and your face is covered in tears." She made him look at her. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Snape started to cry again.

Lily hugged him gently, sighing.

"What did he do now?"

Snape whispered in her ear and her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Lily helped Snape up to his bed before storming out of the room.<p>

"Oh hey there Evans!" a cocky voice called before an arm was slung around her shoulders. "I was looking for you!"

She pushed the arm away and turned to glare at the owner of the arm.

"I'm not very happy with you right now Potter!"

James tried to look hurt by the statement but failed.

"Aww. What's wrong Evans?"

"Why did you rape Severus?!"

The boy's face drained of color.

"W-What? W-Why would you say that?"

"He told me! How could you do something like that?!"

James tried to recover.

"B-But w-we weren't the first ones to do that! He's seeing someone! A man! A FRENCH man!"

"So?!" Lily demanded. "So what?! Who cares if he's seeing someone! Just leave them alone!"

"But there's no way that that guy actually likes Snape! How could anyone like Snape?!"

"I do!" she shot back. "He's a friend of mine!"

James slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I know what the real problem is here," he whispered. "You're just mad that I fucked him and not you, right? Well we can fix that."

He started to pull her out of the common room and she started hitting him in the chest.

"No! That is not what I want you git! I want you to take a TimeTurner and go back and stop yourself from raping Severus!"

"To be fair, I didn't actually rape him. Padfoot did."

"Because you told him to!"

James sighed and put his hand in his pocket.

"Okay Evans." Her face lightened. "How much will it take for this to go away?" She stared at him as he pulled a small bag of galleons and opened it. "Would five hundred galleons make you happy?"

"What?! No! Just go back and fix this!"

"Six hundred galleons?"

"I don't want your money!" she shrieked.

James put the bag back in his pocket.

"Then what DO you want Evans?"

"I've told you several times! Go back and stop yourself from raping Severus!"

James bit his lip.

"No can do."

Lily wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"Fine. But remember this: I will NEVER go out with you!"

She turned around, hair whipping him in the face, and stormed down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Snape heard a knock on his door and jumped.<p>

"W-Who is it?"

"It's me," Lily's voice called. Sighing in relief, he stood up and opened the door. "Is it okay if I stay here for a little while?"

Severus nodded and stepped out of the way, letting her into the room.

Walking over to his bed, she sat down on it and crossed her legs.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a question for you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

She rocked forward.

"What is your boyfriend's name?"

His face froze.

"W-What?"

"Potter told me about him. What's his name?"

Snape looked away.

"Francis…"

"Does he love you?"

He sat down next to her.

"I think so…"

She studied him.

"You doubt him?"

He nodded.

"I don't know what he does when I'm gone. Does he have someone else? Does he really even care?"

Lily reached over and took his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he cares."

Again tears slipped out of Snape's eyes and she tried to comfort him.

* * *

><p>AN: I have Internet again! *happy dance* So I can FINALLY post this. I've had it for a while (like a week or two) and I wasn't able to put it up. But now I can! :D<p>

So what do you think? Does Francis have someone else or is he loyal to Snape? Will he want Snape back after he finds out about what happened?

Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

He threw down the letter angrily and slammed his fist through the wall.

No one did something like that to something of his. No one.

Quickly picking up his pen, he wrote a quickly reply and gave it to the owl to take back.

He changed into some clothes for the day and packed a small bag to take with him; everything inside it would be important.

Throwing it into the back of his car, he sped out of his driveway.

* * *

><p>Pounding on the door, he waited impatiently for it to be pulled open.<p>

When it was, a panting man with choppy blond hair was staring at him.

"F-Francis?" he asked, very confused. The man didn't visit him often. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Said man pushed his way into the house.

"I need you to get me to your school!"

Arthur was confused.

"What school?"

Francis's eyes narrowed at him.

"The one that you send your witches and wizards too."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"H-How do-?"

"It doesn't matter how I know! Just get me there! Now!"

Nodding fearfully, Arthur led him to the basement and pulled out a small box.

"Here. This will let you see the castle."

He sprinkled some of the powder over the Frenchman.

Out of the corner of his eye, Francis saw a small animal pop into existence. It seemed to have wings which kept it in the air and was mint green. Was this the thing that Arthur always claimed he was talking to?

Shaking the thought from his mind, Francis turned back to Arthur.

"Can I get into the castle now?"

Arthur nodded.

"It will allow you to see it. And Uni will help you get there."

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Uni?"

The Englishman pointed behind him and he turned to see a unicorn staring at him.

"What nonsense is this? Why can I see all of your imaginary friends?"

"They aren't imaginary! I told you they were real! That powder made you able to see them as well as the castle." He shooed him towards the door. "Now go. You said this was urgent so just let Uni take you to the castle."

Francis hurried outside and looked at the unicorn.

"Get me to the castle," he instructed it.

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting with Severus, talking to him quietly.<p>

The door was flung open and they both jumped.

"Hey! Can't you see we're having a conversation?!" Lily yelled at the boy who had come in.

"There's a crazy guy at the gates! He's trying to get in but he doesn't know any magic!"

"What does he want?"

"Not sure. But he's got wavy blond hair and a French accent." The boy laughed. "The stupid frog can't get in!"

Severus's head snapped up.

"W-What?!" He jumped to his feet. "You said he's at the gate right?!" The boy nodded. "I have to go!"

He tore out of the room, Lily trying to keep up with him.

"What's the matter Severus?" she asked between pants.

"I think Francis is here!" he shouted back, skidding around a corner. "And if he is here, then that might be a bad thing!"

Lily followed him closely as they ran towards the front of the castle.

As Severus had thought, Francis was repeatedly attacking the gate, trying to force his way in.

He ran up to the gate, pushing students and teachers out of the way as he reached the enraged Frenchman.

"Francis!" he called. "Francis!"

Said man stopped his movements and looked around, recognizing the voice.

"Severus?" he called back, confused. "Where are you?"

The boy forced his way to the front of the curious crowd and reached his hand through the bars of the gate.

"Francis, you need to go home."

"No! Not until I find the boys that attacked you!"

"Why do you care?! You probably have some pretty girl or boy back home and you're just screwing with me because you think it's funny! You just picked on me like they did because I was young and stupid!"

Francis stared at him in shock.

"Who has been filling your head with such thoughts, mon cher?! Was it those salaud garcons?!"

"No! I figured it out on my own! It was so obvious and I was so-!"

He was cut off as a hand behind his head pulled him forward and Francis kissed him firmly.

Soon the need for air arose yet Francis still didn't pull away.

When Snape's head started to swim, Francis finally ended the kiss.

"All those thoughts are gone now," he said quietly, cupping the boy's face. "None of them are true. Je promets. I promise."

Snape looked down, blushing a little.

Slowly, the crowd around them dispersed and one of the professors opened the gate to let the man inside.

He nodded in thanks to her before kneeling down in front of Snape and making him look at him.

"Mon amour, I want you to listen to me. You are my only one. Don't let anyone tell you differently. While you are away at school, I do anything I can to help myself busy because if I'm not busy I'm just sitting there waiting for you to come back. Je t'aime mon cher. I love you. I mean it."

Snape's eyes filled with tears and he clutched around Francis's neck tightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I love you too."

Francis held him close and let him let his feelings out.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. And I promise to get those boys back for what they did."

Snape shook his head.

"No. Just let it go. I just want to be with you right now."

"D'accord."

They simply sat together on the grass until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally finished it! :D It took over a year but it's done! And I'm so proud of it!<p>

But yes, Francis does love Snape and will always come to his rescue because he loves him.

I hope you liked it! 

Oh and sweetfoxgirl13? I believe you owe me 2 cookies since I have updated twice since you asked me for more. So...*holds out hand* They better be sugar.


End file.
